


beneath the milky twilight

by k0skareeves



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, First Kiss, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/pseuds/k0skareeves
Summary: Brienne's lips taste like cocoa butter.
Relationships: Brienne of Tarth/Margaery Tyrell
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	beneath the milky twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylviadraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/gifts).



> To my darling angel Anni, because I love her 💜

Brienne's lips taste like cocoa butter.

That's the first thing on Margaery's mind when their lips meet. They're laying at the back of Jon Snow's truck, while the rest of the group is still sitting by the fire. She can hear them laughing and talking to each other, but that dies down once Brienne's hand come to rest at the small of her back, her mind distracted by the soft caress of cold fingers against her warm skin.

The comet is supposed to come soon. That's why they're all in the woods, even though Margaery absolutely despises the outdoors. Yet she knew Brienne was coming along, because Sansa had told her during second period three days ago, so Margaery quickly became addicted to nature and astrology and all things that could help her get an excuse as to why she suddenly wanted to come to their camping trip.

Brienne darts out her tongue, wetting Margaery's lips and she opens up, lets herself be tasted, uses her tongue to do some tasting of her own, a low hum coming from her throat as Brienne's hand dips a little lower. Margaery scoots even closer, their bodies pressed together under the starry sky, her hand coming to gently tug at Brienne's short hair. She's done her fair share of kissing, she's even done some more but it's the first time she's felt so _...good_. She's kissing Brienne because she wants to, not because she's pressured into it or because she's trying to show off to some guy. There's no one here but the two of them, and the kiss has Margaery curling the tips of her toes, feeling butterflies in her stomach and all that fuzz she was supposed to have felt so many times before.

Yet it never happened.

Except for now, with Brienne, out in the woods, laying on the back of an old truck, with their friends laughing just a few meters away, and that's when it hits her. _This is what a kiss is meant to feel like._ Good, yes, and also sweet. 

As sweet as the cocoa butter on Brienne's lips.

As sweet as the smile she gives Margaery everyday at school.

As sweet as the breathy _yes_ she'd let out when Margaery asked her _is it okay if I kiss you?_

And they stay on kissing, even as the comet passes by, even as everyone is shouting their names, even as their lungs beg for some air.

Only when she feels like she might pass out does Margaery stops, and she stares at Brienne's eyes while they catch their breaths.

The look she gives her is also sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜


End file.
